Black Knight
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: A what-if after Hideout Guile. Red has been kidnapped, and this has all of his friends, especially Yellow, very worried and intent on finding him. They find him, but they soon realize that something is very wrong with their friend. RxY, BxG, RuXSa
1. Chapter 1: Shadows of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (Anime or Manga), or anything related to it, but this story is my idea.

A/N: Well, this will be an...interesting story, to say the least. Plot might be a tad "dark" for me, but I think it'll be enjoyable all the same. Be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think :D. Oh, and happy New Year, lol.

Chapter 1: Shadows of the Night

It has been almost five months since the battle against Guile Hideout (aka Archie of Team Aqua), and the Pokédex holders have been enjoying quiet and peaceful lives since then. It was a Tuesday, and Red, Green, Blue, Silver, and Yellow had gotten together in a small noodle shop in Viridian City to eat dinner and catch up with one another. It was about eight o'clock at night when Red finally stood up.

"*_Yawn_* Well, it's getting late—I had better head back to Pallet before it gets too dark." Red sighed as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, I'd better head out too. I need to make sure the gym is locked up." Green nodded as he stood up as well.

"Well, I guess we'll catch up again later. Why don't we meet this time every week?" Blue suggested as she put her hat on.

"That sounds like a great idea. I have nothing pressing to do most nights." Yellow smiled.

"So it's agreed—we'll meet here for dinner every week." Red laughed in agreement. After that everyone wished each other farewell and goodnight and made their way home. Red decided hitch a ride on his Aerodactyl, nicknamed Aero, back to his home in Pallet. As he was flying on the Prehistoric Pokémon's back he began to think to himself in the stillness of the moon-lit night. "You know, things have really changed since we first started out on our journey. We hardly have time to hang out anymore. I guess becoming heroes will cut in on relaxation." Red sighed in disappointment; the young trainer's thoughts were dismissed as he landed in front of his house though. He recalled Aero and was about to enter his house when he noticed something strange: the door was slightly ajar. "I don't remember doing that—" Red raised an eyebrow as he instinctively placed his hand on his Pikachu's Poké-ball. He summoned the electric mouse, "Pika—we might have a problem, buddy." Red whispered as he and his Pokémon silently entered the house. After a few seconds of looking around, Red and Pika found nothing amiss: nothing was stolen, broken, nothing that showed that someone had broken in.

"Hm—that's strange. Maybe I did leave it open—oh well. I guess I had better go to bed." Red concluded as he gave a yawn and a stretch as he went to his bedroom. Pika followed, but the small mouse couldn't help but think something was wrong. "You ready for sleep, bud?" Red questioned as he came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. This snapped the Electric Pokémon from his worries, and Pikachu instantly ran to his trainer and climbed Red's shoulder, giving a small yawn to signify that he was tired as well. "Alright, alright—let's get going. Brrr—is it just me, or is it cold in here?" Red jokingly inquired as he faced his small friend, only to see Pika looking straight ahead with a blank expression. "Pika, are you al—right?" Red chuckled as he looked in the same direction that Pika was, only to be met with a set of large, glowing, red eyes floating in the shadows. "Oh—no—" The black-haired trainer mumbled as he blacked out and collapsed to the floor.

_Tuesday, the following week:_

As they had agreed, Green, Blue, Silver, and Yellow had met up to eat dinner at the very same noodle shop. They became curious when Red never showed up. Yellow began to fidget a little as the night went on.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Blue questioned as she placed a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder.

"Nothing—it's just I feel that something's wrong. It's not like Red to miss out on being with friends—especially with food involved." Yellow gave a nervous laugh to hide her concern.

"True—but don't worry. I'm sure he's just busy and couldn't make it." Green assured as he quietly finished off his bowl of noodles.

"Yeah, that must be it." The blonde Healer closed her eyes in thought. Time passed on, and eventually everyone left for home. "Well, I live in Pallet too; so if you'd like, I can check on him." Blue gave a confident smile, trying to comfort Yellow.

"S-sure—if you want to." Yellow perked up at the thought of someone checking on Red. A little while later, the original Dex-holders headed for home; no one wanted to admit it, but they all felt the same thing Yellow did. True to her word, Blue visited Red's house first before she went to her house.

"Hello?" The brunette girl inquired as she knocked on the door; there was no response. "Hello, Red. Are you home?" Blue knocked a little harder, but only more silence followed. "Hey, are you just going to keep ignoring me or—" Her voice trailed off as she twisted the doorknob and the door opened, revealing that every light in the house was off. "Okay—that's definitely creepy." Blue mumbled as she walked in. "Red, are you here?" She yelled as she turned began to inspect the house, turning the lights on to check the rooms. She checked every room in the house but his bedroom and found no sign of him; no sign of anything for that matter. The brown-haired girl entered the room and turned on the light and saw something perplexing. Red wasn't in the room, but his travel clothes and bag were sprawled out on the floor, the only thing missing were his Poké-balls; the blankets on his bed were also pulled back as if he were about to climb in it, and what was worse: the water in his bathroom was running and there was a toothbrush laying on the floor just a few feet outside the bathroom door. "Oh my gosh!" Blue's heart began to beat faster she realized what had happened to Red. She quickly pulled out her Poké-gear and began to call everyone to tell them pretty much the same thing: "Guys, get to Pallet Town now! I think Red's been kidnapped—his Pokémon too."

A/N: Oh no! Red's been kidnapped...who did this and why? Find out as I update, lol. Be sure to leave reviews before you go (more reviews will encourage me to update faster, lol). Until next time, KBMP


	2. Chapter 2: Divide and Conquer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon (if I did, the manga would've made it to the US XP)

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. It took me a little while to do it, but I hope you all enjoy it, so let me know what you think by reviewing before you go :D.

Chapter 2: Divide and Conquer

It was two in the morning, and Yellow just stood in silence, she couldn't believe that Red was gone and they had no clue where he was. She solemnly looked up from her seat to see Blue and Green talking with the police and Professor Oak about the situation. After what seemed to be an eternity, Green slowly walked over to Yellow.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Viridian Gym Leader questioned as he sat next to Yellow.

"I'm fine, but it's not **me** I'm worried about—what about Red?" The Healer sighed as she buried her face in her arms.

Green just gave an understanding look, "I know you're fond him, but now's not the time to worry. We're going to need help to find Red and everyone needs clear heads. You know what I'm saying?"

"I understand—" Yellow mumbled as she looked at her friend with a forced smile.

"Now, we're going to work together with the police and every Professor to find Red, so don't worry, we'll have him back before long." Green gave another assuring pat on the back before he stood up and went back to the others.

"How is she?" Blue questioned, a knowing frown tightened her usually bright face.

"She's taking it rough. The sooner we find Red, the better—for all our sakes." Green clenched his fists in frustration.

_Four days later, Hoenn Region, Professor Birch's lab:_

*_Ring-ring*_

"What could it be now? It seems that my phone's been ringing off the hook lately—" Professor Birch laughed to himself as he picked up the phone, "Hello?

"Professor, this is Steven—I hate to call you so late, but something has happened." The Steel-type master's voice answered on the other side of the line.

"What is it, what's wrong?" The stout Professor's humor dropped as he sensed the concern behind his friend's voice.

"Last night, someone broke into Mount Pyre and stole the Red and Blue orbs from the temple."

"Again? Was it team Aqua or Magma?" Birch questioned, his eyes tensing.

"No, I don't think so—whoever did it left a note. They were from Team Rocket." Steven sighed.

"You mean that criminal syndicate that steals Pokémon for money? How do you know?" The large Professor raised an eyebrow and began to rub his forehead.

"The elderly couple that oversees the temple said that it was a young man wearing black clothes that had a big, red 'R' on it. Only Team Rocket would do that—and there's more. They said that before he left, the man said that 'The Legendary Pokémon and their artifacts are Team Rocket's, and so will the world."

"So—that's what they're up to. What do we do? We have to stop them." Birch lowered his head

"I'm afraid we'll need to ask more of those children whom have already given much—especially if the thief is who I think he is." The cave-explorer's voice was notably sad.

"Who do you think the thief was?" The middle-aged Professor questioned.

"I'm not sure—a" Steven solemnly replied as he hung up.

"Dad, is everything alright? You sound upset." A young girl's voice rang from upstairs, a few seconds later Sapphire, the source of the voice, came down the steps.

"Sapphire—I'm afraid I need to ask for your help again." Professor Birch sighed as he faced his daughter.

"What is it? Did you forget your research papers again?" Sapphire laughed, but she stopped when she saw the seriousness on her father's face.

"I only wish it were that small."

_Kanto, Viridian City:_

Professor Birch spent the rest of the day informing all of the major regional Professors, including Professor Oak of Kanto, on what Steven had told them. As a result, Professor Oak had called Green, Blue, Silver, and Yellow together and explained to them what was going on.

"Lemme get this straight: Steven believes that Team Rocket is back and is trying to conquer the world?" Blue's voice raised in disbelief.

"The evidence suggests that, Blue, and it appears as if they are using one man to do their dirty-work." The sage-like Professor rubbed his forehead in thought.

"Well whoever he is, we need to stop him and Team Rocket from stealing any more artifacts, that much is certain." Green sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Fortunately, there are no Legendary Artifacts in Kanto, so he likely won't come here."

"Right, so that means we can better defend the other remaining artifacts." Professor Oak placed his hand under his chin in thought. "You could even work with the other Dex-holders to protect them."

"I'll go to Johto, the Crystal Bell and Feathers will need protection." Blue cheerfully gave a thumbs up.

"Fair enough, then I guess I'll go to Hoenn to protect the Soul Dew." Green smiled.

"I'll go to Hoenn as well—we will need to find Rayquaza before the thief does." Yellow's soft voice surprised everyone else in the room, considering the fact that they had nearly forgotten she was there due to her silence.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You still look pretty shaken up." Green questioned.

"Yeah—I'm sure. I just need to make sure Rayquaza doesn't get taken." Yellow gave an assuring smile to remove any doubt from her Gym Leader's mind.

"Well, considering all the artifacts are covered, I guess I can give Yellow a hand." Silver walked up behind the blonde girl and gave her a comforting smile.

"Thanks, Silver." Yellow's green eyes lowered in thoughtful silence.

"Actually Green, I have a better idea; you see I have an old friend of mine in the continent of Sinnoh. I am certain there are Legendary Pokémon there, so I want you to go to Sinnoh and meet up with Professor Rowan, and he'll point you in the right direction. Yellow, Silver—this means you will have to team up with Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald to keep Hoenn safe while Green goes to Sinnoh. I'll make sure they're aware of the situation as you head out." Professor Oak received nods of confirmation from the children after he issued his verdict, afterwards everyone left to head towards their destinations.

"Yellow—you are certain you're up for this?" Silver questioned as he and the girl in question walked outside to make their way over to Hoenn.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Yellow's voice clearly showed that she was downtrodden.

"Because they've been looking for Red for a while now, and we can see you're hurting—we all are, but we need to stay sharp—especially with the world at stake." The red-headed trainer looked her straight in the eyes, which only prompted the blonde girl to wrap her arms around her body as if to shield herself from the cold.

"Yeah—Red would do the same if he were in our position. I just wish we knew **something** about whether he's okay or not—" The Healer looked longingly up at the sky as she and her friend made their way to Vermilion Port for a boat to Hoenn.

A/N: Uh-oh, so not only has Red dissapeared, but now Team Rocket's trying to take over the world (again, lol). What will our color-themed heroes do to stop them...CAN they stop them? Find out as I update, lol. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Lining?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form, but this story is my idea, so there you go :D.

A/N: Alright! I got my first review :D. Here we go with another update--I don't want to spoil anything, so please do read and enjoy. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think, lol:

Chapter 3: Silver Lining?

_Slateport City, Yellow's POV:_

Yellow and Silver had finally arrived in Slateport City, where they met Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald who were waiting for them.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Sapphire smiled as she greeted everyone.

"Yeah—just wish we didn't have to meet under **these** circumstances." Silver gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Ruby questioned as he adjusted his shirt.

"Hm—Yellow is the senior trainer here so, what do you think we should do?" Silver faced the blonde Healer who looked at him with shock in her green eyes, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Well, I guess you can go to the Sky Pillar and find Rayquaza, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald can protect the Regis that live here, and I'll go find the Soul Dew on Southern Island to protect the Eon twins. I'll meet up with Silver at the Sky Pillar after I've secured it." Yellow explained as she counted off the local legends of Hoenn.

"Alright, sounds good. We'd better get going, time is of the essence." Silver ordered as he summoned his red Gyarados on jumped on the serpentine dragon's back as it hit the water and sailed off towards Sky Pillar. Ruby called out Zuzu the Swampert and they surfed off towards route 105, Sapphire headed north to the desert route of 111, and Emerald called out his Sceptile and jumped on his back and then the two dashed by land towards the east for route 120.

"I guess I'd better get going too—Red wouldn't want me to be moping around like this." Yellow cleared her thoughts as she called out her Dodrio, Dodosk. She got on the three-headed bird's back. With a curt "Giddy'up", the Triple Bird began to run along the coastline, picking up speed with each long stride until eventually it began to take great leaps, each one getting longer and longer with each jump until finally they hit the aquatic route 133 just east of Slateport. Just before they reached the water, Yellow leaned up to Dodosk's middle head and whispered, "We're going to island-hop by jumping—let me guide you." The three-headed bird perked up and with the prompting of his trainer took one last great leap just as they reached the end of the shore and safely landed on a nearby landmass, then immediately took another leap towards another small island. They just kept doing this right past the island community of Pacifidlog Town, then Sky Pillar (where Yellow made a point to wave to Silver as she passed, he and Gyarados had already arrived) and then to the smaller islands that followed until she finally reached her destination of Southern Island.

"Phew—you did great, Dodosk, get some rest." Yellow patted her traveling friend comfortingly as she pulled out a Poké-ball, returning the Dodrio to his small home. "Alright, now to find the Soul Dew—" Yellow sighed as she headed into the large forest that canopied before her.

She proceeded into the entrance of the forest and walked along the softly-beaten path that led right to the heart of the forest. The sun danced down through the treetops, creating tiny rivers of light that gave a cozy warmth to the forest. "So pretty—" Yellow's eyes twinkled in wonder as she took in the unhindered beauty of the forest. The blonde girl walked in further, when all of a sudden she felt a familiar, friendly presence, **two** of them as a matter of fact. Yellow immediately stopped walking, because she knew exactly who they were. "Alright you two, you can stop hiding. I'm not gonna hurt you." Yellow giggled, and a second later, two small, dragon-type Pokémon appeared before her. They both had long, slender necks and thin, stream-lined wings and were covered all over with what appeared to be soft downy feathers. The larger brother, Latios, had blue markings while his sister, the smaller Latias was set apart by red markings. Latias seemed especially happy to see a friendly face, and swooped in next to Yellow and cuddled to show it. Latios, although happy, floated silently a few feet away, his red eyes never wavering from his guest.

"Hey, that tickles—I'm glad to see you too." Yellow laughed as she pet the female dragon on the head. "I think you know what I'm here for though—" Yellow sighed as she looked Latios in the eyes. The blue Eon floated over to the blonde trainer and leaned his head forward, prompting Yellow to place her hand on his forehead. Using her Viridian Powers, Yellow explained everything to Latios, and that she was here to help protect the Soul Dew. When she was done, Latios looked up and gave an understanding nod. Then the blue dragon stretched out his slender arms, summoning a small bluish white light in between his hands. A few seconds later, the light transformed into a sphere that continued to glow in a soft light blue color and seemed to radiate peace and comfort. Latios handed the gem to Yellow, giving her a look of determination and confidence as he did.

"Thank you, Latios and Latias. I promise to keep this safe, and to bring it back when the danger passes. Now I've got to go and help my other friends—take care and stay hidden." Yellow gave a grateful smile as she hugged the dragons, then ran back towards the island's shoreline.

_Silver's POV, Sky Pillar:_

Silver waved to Yellow as she ran past him and the Sky Pillar. "You think she'll be okay?" The red-headed trainer looked at his Atrocious Pokémon, who just gave an understanding nod, prompting Silver to give a smile to his companion. "Yeah, she'll be fine. Yellow's tougher than most." With that, he withdrew Gyarados and called out his Murkrow. The small, black bird squawked as he landed on Silver's shoulder. "Alright buddy, I need you to carry me up to the top. Think you're up to it?" Silver laughed as he patted the small bird on the head, the Darkness Pokémon just gave a confident smile as it flew up and grabbed Silver by the collar of his shirt and began to fly. After some strenuous flapping on Murkrow's part, they finally reached the top of Sky Pillar. It was an impressive sight: a wide, open rooftop with nothing but a few toppled pillars that likely supported a roof long ago. Silver then looked over the ledge and he could see all of Hoenn below. "Wow! No wonder Rayquaza chose this as its roost; you can see everything from up here." Silver gasped in awe at the view. "Well, I guess we just stake it out and wait for Rayquaza." The red-headed trainer concluded as he observed that the great dragon was not at its nest currently. Murkrow flitted back on to his trainers shoulder and gave a contented "caw" as he smiled.

"It looks like gonna be alone for a while, Murkrow. It could be a while before Rayquaza comes back." Silver laughed as he scratched under the black birds chin, causing another contented cackle to come from the bird.

"Alone? Are you sure about that?" A voice echoed out, prompting Silver to cautiously look around to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The red-headed trainer demanded as he assumed a defensive stance and Murkrow's feathers bristled as a sign of aggression.

"Heh—suit yourself." The voice, which now seemed eerily familiar, laughed. A few seconds later, a silhouette walked out from behind one of the crumbled pillars. Silver squinted to see who this stranger was; he soon realized that this was no stranger at all, and his grey eyes tensed as the realization hit him.

"I-I don't believe it—" Silver nearly gasped from shock when he recognized who it was that was standing before him.

A/N: Who did Silver run into that has made him so stunned? Yellow's task went easily enough, but there's still a great deal left to do, can they handle it? Find out by reading as I update, and be sure to review to let me know how I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Shade of Red

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon, so there you go, lol.

A/N: I got 2 reviews last chapter :D. Thanks so much for showing interest in this story, I really appreciate it. Anyway, in this chapter, the plot thickens (cue dramatic music). Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 4: A Different Shade of Red

"I-I don't believe it—" Silver nearly gasped in shock as he recognized who was standing before him. It was a tall, slender young man with spiky jet-black hair, and caramel-brown eyes. "Red? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Silver gave a relieved smile as he approached his friend, but his smile quickly disappeared when he noticed that Red was not dressed in his usual attire, but in a black shirt and black pants complimented by a red ascot tied loosely around his neck, but the strangest part of it all was the large "R" on his chest. "It can't be—**you're** the thief?!? Why?" Silver's voiced his shock at the person before him.

"I've always been with Team Rocket. I'm not sure how you know my name, but I can't very well allow you to be in my way when Rayquaza shows up, now can I?" Red smirked as he pulled out a Poké-ball and threw it into the air. Out came his Snorlax, the bulky Pokémon angrily grunted as he prepared for battle.

"What do you mean you don't know how I know your name? We're friends, right? My name is Silver, remember me?" The red-headed frantically tried to explain.

"Nope, 'fraid not. What I do know is that you have two choices: walk away now, or be completely humiliated." Red sneered in confidence.

"Urg—Red or not, I have to stop you." Silver sighed as he grabbed a Poké-ball into the air, releasing his Feraligatr; the aquatic reptile instantly looked back at his trainer in shock when he saw his opponent. "I know, I know—we have to beat him, Feraligatr. Give it your all." Silver assured his starter, causing the crocodilian Pokémon to collect himself and assume an aggressive stance.

"Hmph—suit yourself, stranger." Red scoffed as he gave Snorlax the attack order. The Sleeping Pokémon curled into a ball and began to use Rollout towards Feraligatr and Silver. The blue crocodile used Ice Punch on the ground to freeze the floor in of him, causing Snorlax to lose control of the Rollout and the massive Pokémon crashed into a pillar. A second later though, Snorlax jumped into the air, his massive bulk blocking the sun, he was going to use Body Slam.

"Are you crazy? If Lax did that, the whole tower will collapse." Silver yelled in surprise.

"Doesn't bother me at all—if anything, it may draw Rayquaza back." Red laughed.

"Feraligatr, you need to catch Snorlax before he crashes!" Silver hesitantly spoke, knowing that Feraligatr would take the brunt of the crash. The Big Jaw Pokémon planted his feet into the stone floor in anticipation for impact. A moment later, Snorlax fell on Feraligatr with a thunderous thud, but to both trainers' surprise, the aquatic reptile didn't faint, instead he had successfully caught Snorlax, but was barely standing while holding the normally lazy creature's bulk. "Quickly, use Seismic Toss!" Silver commanded, and without missing a beat, the crocodilian creature called on every ounce of strength he had and began to spin Snorlax around and after building enough speed to dizzy the Sleeping Pokémon, then slammed him on the ground. Feraligatr began to pant in exhaustion, but had a satisfied smile on his fanged face, Silver did as well—but the trainer and Pokémon's smile soon faded away as they realized that Snorlax was not defeated. The blue, bulky creature groggily stood up and let out an angry groan as he faced his adversary.

"See? Don't say I didn't warn you." Red chided as he raised his hand to issue another attack.

"Not so fast!" A female voice echoed from above, just then, a Thunderbolt came down from the sky aimed at Red and Snorlax, who jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"What the?" Red angrily questioned as he looked up, only to find a beautiful, blonde girl floating like a large fairy because two large, black and white butterfly wings (more like Butterfree wings) came out from behind her back, there was also a Pikachu on her shoulder, whose cheeks were sparking from recently used electricity. The girl looked at him with a stunned expression on her face.

"R—Red? Is that you? Why were you attacking Silver?" The girl inquired as she landed in front of him, and sure enough, a Butterfree came out from behind her.

"Uh—h-how do you know my name?" Red was amazed, normally not without words, he found it difficult to speak around this—very attractive young lady, **especially** when he looked into her green eyes, and he didn't know why.

"Red, it's me—don't you remember?" The blonde girl's voice gave evidence that she was hurt by what Red said.

"I-I know your face—I think." Red couldn't explain it, but he felt terrible as she looked at him. A second later, he remembered being in what seemed to be something like a large building. He was standing on a platform about to walk away when a fishing line hit his hand, spinning its way around until it specifically wrapped around his pinky finger. Red's eyes followed the line to the source to see the same blonde girl nearly collapsed on the floor from exhaustion, but what drew his attention was the other end of the line was wrapped around her pinky as well. Red then returned to reality and looked the blonde girl in the eyes, blinking as if trying to wake from a dream. "Y-Yellow?" Red softly spoke as he looked at his pinky finger.

"Yes, it's me—Yellow." The Healer smiled.

"I—I'm sorry." Red hesitantly spoke as he threw out another Poké-ball, this time it released his Venusaur. The large dinosaur-like creature immediately began to shake his flower, releasing a thick cloud of blue pollen into the air.

"Yellow—stop—him." Silver sleepily spoke as he collapsed.

"Red—don't—go—" Yellow mumbled as she passed out from the Sleep Powder.

"Let's go, guys—Rayquaza can wait." Red sighed as he withdrew Snorlax and Venusaur and called out his Aerodactyl. "I need to get to the bottom of this—" Red resolutely stared at the horizon as he jumped on the Prehistoric Pokémon's back. With a mighty flap of his wings, the winged creature took to the sky.

A/N: So the thief was Red! Why would he be working for Team Rocket, and why didn't he remember everybody? Needless to say, something is very wrong with the Battling Trainer. Be sure to leave a review before you go and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Story Update

Attention readers, reviewers, and followers of Black Knight:

I'm back everyone! After a long stay away due to college years and the like, I finally have a little free time to pick this little adventure up. Here's the deal on what is going to occur, now that I have returned.

1. I will go through and eliminate stories that I have absolutely lost any desire that I once had to work on (did and done).

2. I will revise and give some stories a "face-lift" (ie editing, refreshing the stories-NO WORRIES! Original plotlines and basic stories will remain the same, just edited for easier reading/clarity). My Kingdom Hearts story will recieve the most plot rearanging due to Disney Movies that have come out...zone under construction on that one, lol. My Digimon: Even Against the Darkness story will be split into two stories to make for an easier time on readers, otherwise things will primarily stay the same with that and the rest of the stories I kept.

3. I will work on my stories in this order:

-Digimon: Even Against the Darkness (now the title of the series), which will now be split into...

Part 1-Digimon: In the Devil's Grasp

Part 2-Digimon: When Starlight Guides

-Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Memories (possible split into series as well pending, will see what readers think)

-Digimon: Crimson Knight

-Gundam Seed: Twilight (will probably turn into my largest non-split work)

-Pokemon: Pheonix Colors

-Pokemon: Black Knight

-Avatar: First Light

-Digimon: A Legend of Ten Knights

-Godzilla: Chrystals Unleashed

Now this doesn't mean that I won't update other stories "out of order" on the list, it just means that my primary work will be done on the stories in the order given, with stories of lower rank serving as "creative rest" on the story in progress. In regards to answering questions/reviews/pms, I will be free most afternoons (or at least try to be) except on Sundays. I will not add a story until these stories are finished or near completion, just in case anyone was curious. I will try to have the first few updates and revisions in before the end of next week (9/21), and then we'll begin to roll on with the show. So, for all of those who reviewed and commented on my stories, thank you very much, I deeply appreciate it, and I will try to return the favor by giving an entertaining read.

I ask that you please give me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this update, it's good to be back, and I will update, I'm just curious to see if there are still those who are interested in these stories still.

Thanks,

~KBMP


End file.
